Children of Evil
by purpledolpin05
Summary: (Medieval Ages AU) Legend says that a pair of twins meant the sign of destruction. Roman and Riker were twins separated by their father after birth. Roman was raised to be the crowned King after their father died and became known as the Son of Satan; Riker came to work as Roman's servant. What happens when their paths crossed when they both turned 20?
1. The Cursed Legend of Twins

**Children of Evil**

 **Part 1: The Cursed Legend of Twins**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, folks, I am back with a new story. I know, I haven't finished all my other stories and I am back with a new one. Screw you, ideas. So, this one would be based on The Story Of Evil chronicles, we severely lack some decent Roman and Riker stories. (Hey Roman's my favorite villain, don't judge. Sorry Marcus, you've been replaced.) But this would probably be cut short into 20 parts, I think? So off we go!**

 **Plot- (Royal AU) Legend says that a pair of twins meant the sign of destruction. Roman was crowned King after their father died and became known as the Son of Satan; Riker came to work as Roman's servant. What happens when their paths crossed when they both turned 20?**

 **I do not own the fellow characters from Lab Rats, Mighty Med or Elite Force. I just own my Original Characters. Enjoy**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom known as Centium, there ruled a king named Rodissiuss and his wife Rina. The Queen eventually became pregnant and gave birth to their first child. Well, children if you want it short. But when you are married to a queen with electrokinesis and she studied nursing, she would electrocute all the staff who tries to stabilize her with contractions

"How is my wife?" The King asked the nurses.

"She is quite well, your Majesty, she has given birth."

"Excellent." The king smiled a bit.

"But she's given birth to…well, twins." A doctor whispered.

"May I speak to my wife?" Rodissiuss nodded as he entered the room. "How are you, my love?"

"Hey honey. Just great." The Queen, Rina smiled at her husband, cradling the two babies in her arms. "Aren't they beautiful? I've already picked out their names. The older boy is Roman and the second one is Riker."

The first baby had darker skin and shared the equal looks from his parents; the second baby had a bit paler skin but looked a bit similar to the King.

"Just like their mom." Rodissiuss chuckled, before eventually having the heart to tell his wife about the news. "We have to give up one of the boys."

"But why?" Rina asked, cradling her two sons in her arms protectively.

"You know about the legends, one of the boys will die for the other." Rodissiuss sighed. "Anyone with twins will be doomed."

"But these are my sons" Rina defended.

"We have to give up one of our child. I suggest we pick Riker" the king pointed at the second child.

"But we must not _slaughter_ them! I have been carrying our children for 9 months straight, do you know what it does to a woman's body?!" Rina snapped.

"Now honey, calm down."

"I am not calming down, these are our children, you may have the heart to kill citizens, but I am not letting you lay a finger on my sons." Rina crossed her arms. "Besides, I don't see YOU giving birth to two boys"

"Fine, we can keep Riker alive, but he will be raised by someone else." Rodissiuss sighed. "Minister Diaz, come forward."

"Yes, my king?" the head minister of doctors, Horace came forward.

"I am trusting you to raise my child Riker as your own." Rodissiuss told the Minister.

"Yes, my king. Anything you wish." Horace bowed.

"Rina, it's time." Rodissiuss looked at his wife. The two boys were crying loudly for some reason, as if they knew they were being separated.

"I'm so sorry, Riker." Rina sobbed a bit, but she placed a necklace with an R word over Riker's neck. She leaned in to kiss her son's forehead.

"Please, I am trusting you with all my heart that you would take care of Riker. Give me all the love he needs." Rina handed the baby over Horace, carefully brushing the infant's hair.

"I will," Horace bowed as he took the baby in his arms before leaving.

Rina's smile faded when the Minister left before she started to cry, holding her oldest baby Roman as the two cried.

"I'm sorry about giving up our son, Rina, but one day they will meet again." Rodissiuss hesitated before he comforted his wife and son.

"Riker…he's got your eyes." Rina replied.

"We'll see Riker someday, I assure you." Rodissiuss hugged his wife and assured her.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, folks, this is the end of part 1 for my Roman and Riker story, will probably include Reese, and the 10 more extra children (YEESH! RODISSIUSS HOW MANY KIDS DID YOU FORCE RINA TO GIVE BIRTH TO?!) I assume maybe Rodissiuss either has kids by marriage; or by binary fusion? This story is a royal medieval age AU, but will include my OCs (Tracy and Jones mainly, Sakura will cameo). Either way, I will be posting the remake lyrics of the Servant of Evil in a few chapters/by the time the story is done. I gave Roman and Riker a mom, and a great personality for a queen XD Also, this story will be similar to my other story 'Story of Evil' but with some twists of my own.**

 **Special credit to a few of my classmates who used the idea of twins being separated after birth due to the cursed legend. Those people know a lot of great sound effects.**

 **Anyway, please fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Seperate Lives

**Children of Evil**

 **Part 2: Separate Lives**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey readers, so I am back with the new chapter. Well, hope you guys will like it. On with the shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Riker will probably live with the other 10 unnamed siblings, but I am not sure of Reese yet. (Poor Rina, having to birth Rodissiuss 13 kids. (Rina: 13 kids, Rod! 13 KIDS!) Anyway, hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own the fellow characters from Lab Rats, Mighty Med or Elite Force. I just own my Original Characters. Enjoy**

* * *

After King Rodissiuss had separated his two sons after birth, his oldest son, Roman became the heir to the throne. About 2 years after, Queen Rina became pregnant and gave birth to a healthy baby daughter named Reese. Of course, Roman did not know about his long lost brother, Riker, and grew up playing with Reese.

One pleasant day, the King had a few guests over. Roman was about 9 years old while Reese was 7 years old.

"King Rodissiuss, Queen Rina, and the two royal highnesses," a man walked in, bowing to them. He was followed by a lady and 2 children behind him.

"Mom! Can we go to play?" the little boy around 5 years old asked.

"Yeah mom, can we go play?" the older girl who was 6 years old asked, tugging the mother's gown.

"Ok, but be careful. Ok?" Doris kneeled down and told them.

"ok!" the two kids beamed as they ran outside playing.

"Frank, it's good to see you again." Rodissiuss smiled, which was rare to most others. The guest was a close friend of the king named Sir Frank who was a merchant ad supplied the castle's cloth ware and sturdy materials to build the castles.

"This is my wife, Doris, and my two children," Frank introduced. The lady with short hair gave a small nod.

"Where are they?" Queen Rina asked.

"Outside," Frank shrugged.

"Well, what a coincidence, our children are outside as well. Hopefully the two will be safe." The king raised his eyebrows.

* * *

Roman and Reese were in the garden playing when they saw 2 little children running around.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" The little boy exclaimed, looking around.

"Jones! Stop running!" his sister shouted, following him, before the little boy ran into the royal siblings. She gasped a bit when she saw Roman and can't explain why she finds him rather cool.

"Hey watch it!" Reese hissed over.

"Sorry!" The little boy apologized, lowering his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry about my brother." The girl apologized.

"Do you know who we are?" Reese gave them a dirty look.

"Nope." The two siblings shook their heads.

"I'm Jones! This is Tracy!" Jones gave a wide grin.

"I'm Reese, PRINCESS R-." Reese was about to correct the two before her brother stopped her.

"Oh a princess! What's that supposed to be?" Jones asked, clueless. Reese was so angry steam almost came out from her ears.

"Roman, her brother," Roman covered his sister's mouth.

"Nice names." Tracy nodded.

"How come we have never seen you before?" Roman asked.

"We came here with our parents. They are talking to the King and Queen." Jones bragged.

"They're our mom and dad. But we get special treatment."

"Do they send you to bed without food?" Jones asked, while Roman had to stop himself from laughing.

"Can you show us around? This palace is like a huge jigsaw puzzle!" Tracy asked, gesturing her arms wide open.

"I do not take orders from-." Reese hissed over.

"Sure." Roman agreed.

"YES! I WANNA SEE WHERE THE GUARDS ARE!" Jones cheered, running on his feet, as he grabbed Reese along.

"Forgive Jones, he's a bit enthusiastic." Tracy shrugged.

"No problem, _boy_." Roman nodded at the girl.

 _'But I'm a girl! G-I-R-L!'_ Tracy thought as she looked at the shirt and trousers she was wearing. Perhaps it is because of her short hair and facial features that she got from her dad, maybe that's why she looked like a boy.

* * *

"Here's the weaponry." Reese pointed at a huge barn-like place filled with weapons.

"What's this?" Jones carried a spear in his hands.

"A spear." Reese replied.

"What's this?" Jones dropped the spear and went to see a sword.

"That's a sword." Roman replied.

"What's that?" Jones dropped the sword and went to take a look a mace.

"A mace." Tracy replied.

"What's that? What's this?" Jones ran around the place, pointing at weapons.

"That's a crossbow, and that would be a club." Roman replied.

"I wanna own toys like these someday!" Jones's eyes lit up in happiness.

"I have a weird brother." Tracy thought as she frowned.

"WHAT. IS. THAT?!" Jones pointed over, as he ran over to a catapult.

"That's a catapult, it launches heavy things to crush the enemies." Tracy replied, before she panicked. "Wait, Jones, we are not playing with it!"

"But why?!" Jones whined.

"Yeah, you do not play like that. You must light up the catapult to launch!" Reese replied, shrugging.

"Or this." Jones lit up a small fire, as the catapult launched a boulder over to the peaceful neighboring Crossbow Kingdom and destroyed a barn.

"Do we have weird siblings?" Roman mouthed to Tracy.

"Yes, I should have asked for a little sister." Tracy mouthed back.

"What's this? A trumpet?" Jones asked before he blew a horn.

"THAT'S A WAR HORN!" Tracy covered her ears and screamed.

"What?" The trio asked.

"You blow horn, and the armies are gonna start a war!" Tracy yelled.

"ARMY! THE CENTIUM KINGDOM HAS STARTED THEIR ATTACK! CHARGE!" the war minister from Crossbow Kingdom, the Great Defender, shouted as they ran over to the burning barn to help casualties while some of the army charged to Centium kingdom.

"And that, my friends, is how we accidentally started the neighboring war between 2 kingdoms" Tracy covered her ears as the four kids made their way to the throne room

"Kids, why is Crossbow Kingdom declaring war on us?" King Rodissiuss asked.

"Uh, I am sorry, but I accidentally light up the catapult." Tracy walked over.

"It's not his fault, we were just playing!" Roman walked forward.

 _'I'M A GIRL! HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE HAIR?'_ Tracy thought, but kept it to herself.

"I guess we have to apologize to the kingdom." Queen Rina stood up.

"Your son has potential, perhaps he can be my war minister when he is older" The king pointed at Jones.

"Thank you, I wanna play with more toys someday." the boy replied naïvely as he bowed.

"Your older child is quite clever for her age." The king pointed at Tracy.

"His? Dad, you're wrong. Tracy is the smartest boy I know." Roman patted the girl's head.

 _"I am a girl! A FEMALE!"_ Tracy was internally screaming.

"Boy?" Frank and the King looked at Tracy, the girl mouthed at her dad and the king to just go with the flow.

"Perhaps we should meet up again someday." The Queen smiled.

"Ok. It was nice meeting you, Your Majesties and your Highnesses" Frank bowed.

"I am truly sorry for causing the war." Tracy apologized.

"And you should be considering maces with more pointy spikes!" Jones chirped in, before Doris ruffled her son by the hair.

"I like your friends." The queen replied.

"Mom, do you think a marriage alliance would work with Trace and Jones when we're older?" Roman looked at his mom who choked on her tea.

"My child thinks ahead." The king laughed.

"Tracy can marry Reese when he is older." Roman suggested as he went off to ask for soe pastries from the maids.

"Mom, dad, he doesn't know Tracy is a girl, right?" Reese frowned.

"Oh well, he'll find out when he's older." King Rodissiuss shrugged.

"Well, I am happy it's just me, mommy, daddy and my older brother Roman!" Reese smiled.

'Oh sweetie, if only you knew about Riker' The queen sighed to herself but faked a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riker grew up with his foster father Horace Diaz, along with his cousin Alan, and 10 younger siblings in an orphanage. He was taught manners and an amount of knowledge Alan would claim as nerdy.

"Hey Riker, wanna play?" his little triplet 'brothers' (aged 5) from the orphanage, Rover, Roger and Rory, asked.

"I'm not sure," Riker hesitated, he had jousting lessons with their 'father' Horace later at noon.

"Go ahead. I have a conference to attend." Horace gave a nod of approval.

"Uncle Horace, why come Riker gets to go and play with the other kids; but I have to study? Me sick of it!" Alan whined as he protested.

"Fine, you can go with Riker. But remember not to lose your temper!" Horace agreed.

"YES!" Alan cheered before he dragged his older cousin away.

"Tomorrow's lessons; Basic English Grammar." Horace mentally reminded himself.

"Ok, guys, wanna play with these pointy sticks?" one of Riker's older younger brothers, Remus asked.

"Sure! What are we playing today?" Riker nodded.

"We're gonna play Knights and Dragons!" Romulus, another one of Riker's brothers, suggested.

"I wanna be the Knight!" Alan suggested.

"No you're the dragon!" Rory chirped.

"Why me?!" the curly haired boy demanded.

"Because you get angry fast, like a dragon." Rover stated.

"Guys, knock it off, if Alan wants to play Knight this time, we should let him." Riker defended his cousin.

"Thanks for backing me up," Alan smiled.

"No prob, no get ready for your stances, Sir Alan." Riker joked before he started to pretend he was a dragon.

"Oh no, the dragon is eating up our chicken!" Remus cried out

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN!" Alan defended

"Alan, we were not talking about you." Roger whisper-yelled, before the boys all ducked into a bush.

"I smell human!" Riker faked a roar, as he walked closer to the bushes.

"Shh." Alan hushed, before he threw a rock over to distract the 'dragon'.

"Human is near…" Riker roared, before he looked over at the rock.

"TAKE THAT YOU BEAST!" Alan roared as he pretend to stab the 'dragon'.

"Oh no, I have been killed. The pain, the pain…" Riker fell onto his knees and winced in pain.

"Now smell our stinky laundry, you beast!" the triplet boys shouted, placing a few dirty socks over Riker's torso.

"EW!" Riker got up and gagged, as the boys all laughed.

"I just hope Jonesy and Cece comes back from their trip soon!" Rover sighed. Jones and Tracy happened to be their friends and neighbors who like to play with the guys, although they travel a lot because of their parents being merchants.

"I'm sure they will." Remus assured. "Now, why is there fire opposite the lake?"

"I don't know." Riker gulped. "but safety first, everyone, to the panic room!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, this has been hilarious to write about Reese and Roman meeting Tracy and Jones as children. Riker and his 10 brothers and sisters are also friends with the duo. Psh, oh Roman, you don't know a girl when you see one. Riker and Roman are like 9, so Reese is 7, Tracy, Romulus and Remus are 6, Jones and the triplets are 5, and Alan is 4.**

 **PS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BOTH JONES AND MY LITTLE BROTHER! Jones is based on my brother for like 80 percent. I'm so glad to have you around, bro! (gives brother an Internet hug)**

 **Names for Riker's 'brother's' (older to younger): Remus, Romulus (both same age as Tracy (but only by 9 months' part), Rover, Roger, Rory (triplets, Jones' age), Royce 'Roy' (born after Regina for 2 years), Ranger, Ricky (see what I did there? Lucas Friar reference), youngest unnamed brother**

 **Name for Riker's sisters: Regina (younger than the triplets by a year), Rainy**

 **Ok, that is the list of fanmade brother and sisters of Roman and Riker, plus Reese.**

 **Kid Tracy: I AM A GIRL!**

 **Authoress: just wait til you turn 18, girl. I have a lot of plans by the time Tracy pulls out a Mulan trick on Roman XD**

 **Older Tracy: blushes. Whaaaaat?**

 **Kid Jones: (rapping) So light them up, up, up, light them up, up, up. Light them up, up, up. Someone's barn is on fire!**

 **Jones: meh, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell us what you think. BTW, what do you think of little Jones?**

 **All: that's all for today. Please review and tell us what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
